


A New Experience, A Challenge Accepted

by darkotter



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkotter/pseuds/darkotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission, Lavi decides it's a good idea to unwind by having a few drinks. What he didn't plan on was the learning of a few new facts and one thing ends up leading to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Experience, A Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just finished this today. I got this idea in the shower and decided that it needed to happen. There are quite of my headcanon for Allen in here (I hope you guys enjoy it) and just all around some porn. If you don't like threesomes, well, then, don't read it lol. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_A New Experience, A Challenge Accepted_

It all started when Lavi suggested they get something to drink after their mission. It had been a taxing one and their gate back to the Order was—for some reason—scheduled for the next day at noon, and so they had gotten a room in a hotel. It was a nice hotel room, and actually had three beds, so even though Kanda had been against sharing a room with Allen and Lavi, he had finally agreed because it was convenient. The room was bigger than all three had been anticipating but once the hotel manager had recognized the insignia on Allen's chest, he had given them the nicest room that was open without a further question.

They had been relaxing—Lavi sprawled out on the bed he had claimed as his (a book that he had managed to grab from the Order library before they had left in his hands), Allen just getting out of the shower, and Kanda ignoring both of them to the point that it was rather impressive—when the redheaded Exorcist had sat up and suggested they go get a drink. The hotel had a bar downstairs.

To his surprise, Kanda was actually easier to convince than Allen. It had only taken one or two pleas from Lavi before he gave in. Lavi wasn't complaining though. That just gave him more energy to convince the youngest of their party.

Allen had been against drinking the moment the suggestion had left Lavi's loose mouth. It was understandable. Cross was always drinking and Lavi was pretty sure that the man got a bit violent when he was tipsy, especially towards his apprentice. So it did make sense. He persisted as Allen slowly got dressed and was eventually successful.

Lavi thought, however, that letting Kanda keep Mugen while drinking was  _not_  the best idea. "Yu-chan, gimme Mugen," he said, holding out his hand to the Japanese man. Kanda looked up at him and stared; the light in his eyes was very dangerous. "Oh come  _on_ , Yu. If we're gonna drink, I don't want you to be in possession of something that could very easily injure me! I won't  _do_  anything with it."

Kanda showed no signs of giving in. "How about Lavi also gives up his hammer?" Allen suggested, leaning against the doorframe to watch the interaction. Both of them turned their attention to the white-haired young man.

"What? Kanda'll still be dangerous when he's drunk! I need something to protect myself!" Lavi said, eye wide.

"And it's not like you can put away  _your_  Innocence, Moyashi," growled Kanda, gripping the handle of his beloved katana.

Allen rolled his eyes. "I know it's been a long mission when the two of you are being less mature than me when I'm supposed to be the youngest," he said quietly. "Look, I promise, I won't do anything." The honesty that was inherent of Allen convinced even Kanda to put his Innocence on his bed.

Lavi took the lead downstairs. The hotel had a lift, a fancy thing with ornate doors that were painted a golden color. They were all used to luxuries such as this, but that was only because the Order had enough money to invest in something as expensive as that. Once they had gotten down to the main floor, the redhead led the way into the bar area. They had to walk through the plush lobby once again, and were able to appreciate it's class.

Conveniently, Kanda was still wearing his uniform and one of the hotel staff showed them to one of the private rooms that were obviously reserved for meetings and and parties. It was a small one, but just the right size for the three of them. The man asked what they wanted. Lavi ordered for them before the other two could say a word.

He leaned back, grinning. "We don't usually get this good of treatment," he said. "I could get used to it."

Kanda grumbled. It was obvious that he couldn't quite believe that he was going to have a drink with two of the most annoying people in the Order.

"Don't get too used to it Lavi," Allen said. "I think it's just because the Church is very powerful here and so we get special treatment." He had left his uniform up in the room, and was currently wearing a plain white shirt and a dark grey vest. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and leaned back. Secretly, he was glad that they weren't going back until tomorrow. It was nice to have a day  _off_.

"You can get comfortable, Yu-chan," Lavi chirped cheerfully. "Aren't you hot in your uniform?"

Kanda shot a look at him that clearly stated that if Lavi called him  _Yu-chan_  once more, he would be in great pain. But after a moment, he shrugged off his jacket and left it hanging on the back of his chair. Lavi grinned, looking pleased with himself.

"So, I know that Kanda has been drinking before, as I was with him the last time he had alcohol, but have you been drinking, Sprout? I know that you don't actually  _like_ it," Lavi said, turning his attention on the youngest. Allen's silver eyebrows rose.

"Do you not remember who my master was, Lavi? That's the reason I don't really  _enjoy_  it, but I've been drinking before," he replied.

Lavi looked pleased with this answer. "But I'm guessing you're probably a bit of a light-weight. You're so thin, anyway...I bet I'll be able to drink more than you." The tone of voice that Lavi was using was definitely a challenge.

A moment later, Lavi was wondering if that had been the best thing to challenge. Allen's face had contorted into a smirk and the redhead had only ever seen that look on him before while playing poker. "Alright," he said. "I accept that challenge."

When the hotel staff-member knocked and stepped into the room, he was carrying a platter with several bottles and three glasses. He set it down on the table between the three of them and bowed before leaving the room silently. "Excellent service they have here," Lavi commented.

"Lavi, what did you order us?" Allen said, staring at the platter. The only thing he was used to was wine, and he recognized a rather expensive bottle of that, but that was only because Cross drank mostly wine.

"An assortment, since I didn't really know what you guys liked!" Lavi said. He shifted and sat up straight, then pointed to each bottle in turn. "Obviously, wine, then bourbon, two different brandies and gin."

Kanda looked at him, eyes narrowed then said, "You want to get us drunk, don't you?"

"What's the fun of drinking unless you get drunk?" Lavi asked, the picture of innocence, eye wide, but the hint of a grin curled his lips and so his mask was ruined. He gave up and laughed. "Well, what do we want to start with?"

"Just pick something, idiot," Kanda snapped. Allen shrugged when Lavi looked over at him, so the redhead took the liberty and picked one. He started off with the one with the least alcohol and poured wine for the three of them. He lifted his glass and held it up expectantly. Allen smiled a little and did what Lavi wanted, touching their glasses together. They both turned to Kanda, looking expectant. "No. I will not."

Lavi shrugged and took a swig of wine from his glass, grinning at the strong flavor. He liked alcohol. He especially enjoyed the effects it had. They were alright to enjoy every once and a while. Allen had followed suite. The face that he made as he swallowed the wine made Lavi laugh loudly, practically spilling his wine in the process.

"What?" Allen asked, staring at him. He took another drink, finishing the wine quickly. He didn't like wine at all, and that was obvious by the way his face twisted in dislike. But the after effects were pleasant enough. If there was enough alcohol to actually get him drunk, that is.

"Y-your face," Lavi said, calming to a soft chuckle. "Your face. Wow, did you like it or hate it?"

"I was getting it over with," Allen said, glancing at Kanda. He had already finished half his glass. He doubted it would take much to get Kanda drunk. He didn't seem the type to be able to hold it very well.

It didn't take the three of them all that long to finish the bottle of wine and start in on the two brandy bottles. Kanda was already showing signs that the alcohol was getting to his head. His cheeks were flushed a dull red and his words were a little slurred. But he was still just as angry—if not angrier—than he usually was. Lavi found this all very entertaining.

"Yu! Yu! Yu can't hold his liquor!" he said in a singsong voice. He had had a little more than the other two already, but he did remember the challenge he had up against Allen. He glanced at the youngest, who had just finished his glass. That meant they were matched in amount.

"Shut your face," Kanda slurred out as he took another drink. "Before I shut it for you!"

"With what?" Allen asked pleasantly. He wasn't even flushed yet. Lavi was very impressed. It seemed to relax him greatly though; all of the tension had left Allen's shoulders and he was leaning back in his chair.

"You shut the fuck up too," Kanda snapped, rounding on Allen. The silver-haired boy just ignored him and downed a new glass of brandy. The Japanese man stayed focused on Allen as he swallowed it all, which drew his attention back Kanda.

"Why are you staring at me, Kanda?" Allen asked, setting his glass down.

"Shut up. How're you drinkin' so much? You' so short an' innocent," Kanda said. His sentences were getting less and less coherent, which sent Lavi into a fit of giggles that left his sides aching. But he was too interested in how Allen would respond to keep laughing too much. Still gasping for air, he focused on the Exorcist in question. He had always thought of Allen as his little brother; a perfect gentleman who was naive and sweet.

But by the look Allen was wearing, that wasn't the case. "Kanda, I'm only a couple centimeters shorter than you are! And who says I'm innocent?" his eyebrows rose a little. "I  _have_  had alcohol before, and along with other things, that makes it easy to drink it, as long as I drink it fast."

"Hey, hey Allen," Lavi said, scooting his chair over a little closer to Allen, who looked at him. Kanda poured himself the last of the brandy, spilling some on the table. "What do ya mean? Are ya not innocent then?"

"Depends on how you explain innocent," Allen said.

"Well. Well, I know you've stripped guys down to they're underwear before. In poker. But. Well. Lets see here," Lavi said, setting his glass down. He reached to pour himself more brandy but upon seeing that both bottles were now empty, reached towards the gin and poured some liberally. "You  _know_  what I mean, Sprout. You know,  _innocent_. Like. I'm not innocent. But see, Kanda is."

"Th' fuck you saying?" Kanda spat from across the low table. He moved a little, as if to stand up.

"I'm  _saying_ ," Lavi said, draping an arm across Allen's shoulders. Allen didn't shake it off. He seemed to preoccupied with pouring himself more alcohol to really care. "That you've never felt the touch of a woman! You're still  _innocent_. You're still a  _virgin_."

Allen paused as he brought his glass to his lips and looked over at Kanda, who had jumped—unsteadily—to his feet. "Really?"

"Shut up. Why would I  _care_ 'bout those things?" he said before slumping back down. It seemed that standing was a little too much effort at the moment. It was probably for the best. He seemed he could easily topple over if he stood for too long. "An' what? Are you sayin' that you aren't? You're a  _moyashi_. Who'd want that?"

"I wouldn't say no if he asked," Lavi chimed in, but Allen ignored him for the time being.

"Actually, I'm  _not_  a virgin," Allen stated calmly as Lavi took another drink, still leaning against the younger.

Lavi spluttered, choking on his drink. He set his glass down quickly as to not spill it all over himself, and covered his mouth as he coughed. Allen hit him on the back to help him free his lungs of the liquid. "Wait, what?" he cried out, looking at Allen, eye wide. He grabbed onto his arm. "My little Allen isn't a virgin? When did this happen? Was it with Lenalee? Komui will kill you!"

"What are you even talking about?" Allen said, staring at him. He pulled back a little bit and finished his glass of gin. It burned rather strongly and he shook his head but the burn was gone quickly. "I only think Lenalee's cute, but I've never had thoughts like that about her. That's  _you_."

"Hey, she has some of the best legs I've seen," Lavi said. He stopped talking for a moment, mind obviously drifting off. "Wait. We're talking about  _you_. When? When was my little Allen deflowered?"

Kanda snorted into his glass of brandy that he was still working on, causing the other two to glance at him. "Deflowered," he said to no one in particular. He looked amused, which was funny in itself.

"Lavi, remember who my master is!" Allen said. He was slowly feeling the effects the alcohol, but it was sure taking it's sweet time. "Do you even know how many...houses of ill repute we went into because of him?"

"Houses of ill repute," Lavi said. "Couldn't you just say brothel? Or whorehouse?"

Allen rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Yes. That. Well, my master being my master, upon turning fifteen, he decided that it was about time I become a man," he said. "Interesting experience to say the least."

"Interesting.  _Interesting_. You lost your virginity to a whore and all you gotta say is  _interesting_?" Lavi said. "Kanda, our little Allen's first time was with a  _whore_. And all that it was was  _interesting!"_

"Wha' do you mean,  _our_?" Kanda grumbled, shoulders sagging some. He finally finished his brandy.

"Look, I'm bettin' that it wasn't all that  _intimate—_ "

"It was plenty intimate."

"No, no. Lemme finish. It wasn't all that intimate, and so ya didn't really feel much of it, yeah? Or you're just scared beyond reason and didn't enjoy it yeah?" Lavi had scooted his chair even closer. Their knees were touching, which Allen glanced at for a moment. "See, it's gotta be all slow." He placed his hand on Allen's thigh.

Allen's eyebrows rose a little bit, but didn't really react. "And lean in close," Lavi continued, moving even closer so that his lips ghosted across Allen's cheek then his ear. "And say all of the things that are gonna happen, but all deep like." He had lowered his voice into a husky murmur. Allen had trouble holding off the chill that went through his body as Lavi's lips just touched his ear. He was aware of the redhead's hand as it slowly slid up his thigh.

"Yes. I get it," Allen said.

"Wait!" Lavi said and grabbed onto his arm before Allen could pull away. "Not even ta the best part! Cause the kissin', well that has to be done  _right_." And before Allen could even say anything, Lavi had kissed him full on the lips.

Allen's eyes widened slightly but didn't care all that much. The alcohol had numbed his ability to care and so he responded to the kiss, eyes closing. Lavi's lips were soft against his and he acted on it. Confidence was something that Allen did have, even in this area, and showed Lavi just how good at kissing he was.

"Agh!"

The loud thud on the table accompanied by the ragged cry shocked the two apart. Allen was a little breathless but turned to look at Kanda. He had gotten a glimpse at Lavi just long enough to see the shocked expression on his face and couldn't help but smirk. He had surprised Lavi with his kissing.

Kanda had hit the table with his foot, and possibly his head, but Allen nor Lavi could tell which. He was slumped in his chair, head in his hands. The dark wood of the table was very close to Kanda's head.

"The fuck happened, Yu?" Lavi asked.

Kanda just groaned. The alcohol had finally hit him. And hard. Very hard. Lavi knew it immediately. Kanda had reached the point of no return with his alcohol. He was still guarded, but rather emotional and varied between angry and depressed, and sometimes both at the same time.

"Kanda?" Allen said.

"You. You. You go and kiss him, and what? Keep drinking? That it? How th' hell do you drink so much? What about those  _other things_  that you mentioned b'fore? What were those?" Kanda said through his hands. He had looked up slightly and Allen was unnerved by how he was getting looked at. Kanda's hair hung in sheets in front of his face.

"Oh yeah," Lavi said. "What 'bout that?"

"How I drink so much?" Allen said. The two of them nodded; or Lavi nodded and Kanda made a motion that could have been a nod but used his whole body. His head was now resting on the table. "I don't have a gag reflex."

Kanda sat up to stare at him. Lavi blinked slowly. Then a large grin crossed his face. Allen's eyebrows rose. "What?" he asked.

"Prove it," Lavi said.

"Prove it?" Allen asked and let out a small laugh. It sounded rather harsh. "How? Give Kanda a blowjob?"

"Wasn't thinking tha', but wha' a  _wonderful_  idea! I don't think he's ever had one before either!" Lavi said joyously. He poured the rest of the gin into all of their glasses and pushed the bottle aside. "Or are you too  _scared_?"

"I'm not scared," Allen said, eyes narrowing. "Why'd I be scared?" He swallowed the gin Lavi had poured into his glass before standing up from his seat and stepped over—more like on—the short table separating them, and slid to his knees before Kanda. Lavi's eye widened. He was actually going to do it? This, he had to see. Kanda was in a state of shock.

Allen forced Kanda's knees apart. "Move it," he said.

"Don't tell me what to do," Kanda spat but then Allen gripped Kanda's thigh with his left hand in a dangerous sort of manner and he let Allen settle between them on the ground. He eyed the exorcist before him, not sure what to expect. Was he actually going to to do anything? His answer was given a moment later when Allen had undone his pants and moved all pieces of fabric in the way out of it.

"You sure you want me to prove it? Is this a bet, Lavi?" Allen asked, turning slightly to look at the redhead.

"Yes. A bet. If you get Yu to cum, I'll...give you another drink," Lavi said, unsure of what he could give the silver haired boy. But Allen seemed pleased with that answer and turned back to Kanda. He looked up for a moment, then wrapped his right hand around the base of Kanda's flaccid cock and slowly started to pump him. Kanda let out a startled noise as he was touched. It was a new sensation, but the steady pressure of Allen's hand caused blood to rush to the organ. He was hard in a matter of moments.

He gave no warning to Kanda as he leaned down and licked his member, but when he did Kanda wasn't able to stop the soft moan from escaping his throat. He took hold of Allen's silver locks. He wasn't sure about this. This was strange. Very strange. But the thoughts of it being strange quickly disappeared with the pleasure that Allen's mouth provided.

Allen took him in slowly, making sure to let his tongue play across the sensitive skin. Kanda was surprisingly large and filled Allen's mouth. He couldn't help the shudder that passed down his spine. Heat was starting to gather, making how he was sitting a little less comfortable. He ran his tongue around the tip of Kanda's cock as he shifted his own knees apart a little more.

Lavi was watching everything. His eye was wide and he didn't notice that he was gripping the seat rather tightly until a moment later and he relinquished his white-knuckled grip on the fabric.  _God that's...really hot._  "You haven't proven it yet," he said, although he would've been content to watch them for however long it took for Kanda to cum.

"Fuck you," Allen said. Or it would've been that if his mouth hadn't been filled with Kanda's member. As it was, he reached back with his left hand and gave Lavi the middle finger before returning his attention to Kanda.

The vibration from Allen' speaking had caused Kanda to let out a ragged moan, gripping Allen's hair painfully. He couldn't believe how good it felt. He opened his eyes and looked down at Allen through the curtain of dark hair. The young man was looking up at him through his own silver hair. And he smirked. Then he rocked onto his knees and slid Kanda's cock deep into his mouth.

"Ah!" Kanda gasped out and thrust into the heat of Allen's mouth and throat. Lavi mouthed silently, staring at Allen. He could do it. He hadn't hesitated as he took Kanda deep into his throat and there was no obvious sign of discomfort. He actually looked to be enjoying it. Lavi saw him swallow and Kanda's body tensed, back arching. "Agh. M-Moya...shi..!"

Lavi couldn't help it. He was hard. He didn't give it another moments thought, but undid his own pants to relieve some of the pressure. Maybe Allen would grace him with what he was currently treating Kanda to.

"A-ah!" Kanda gasped out as Allen swallowed again. His hips bucked up and Allen moved back a little as the Japanese man came. Warm cum filled his mouth and ended up spilling over his lips. He swallowed and pulled back, lips parted. Kanda was staring at him in shock. Shock that he had swallowed it all. Shocked that it had felt so good. Shocked that he had enjoyed it so much.

Allen wiped his mouth. "Happy now?" he asked, speaking to Lavi. But when he turned to face him, his eyes widened, then narrowed slightly. His lips, still specked with white, smiled sweetly. "Was that a bit too hot for you, Lavi?"

"Possibly. I'll admit. That was...was a first," Lavi said, focused completely on Allen. When Allen cocked his head to the side slightly as if asking him to continue, he said, "Watching a guy give 'nother guy head."

Allen ran his tongue across his lips slowly, clearing them of the last traces of Kanda's cum. Lavi shuddered, eye widening a little. He had had no idea that Allen was that  _hot_. Sure, he had known him for quite a while now. He had seen him mostly naked before. But never before had he thought that he was hot. Allen stood up and Lavi watched him, glancing over swiftly at Kanda.

"I think we should probably go back to our room," Allen said lightly. He grabbed the bottle of bourbon that had been untouched until now. He was obviously not drunk and wanted to be. "Fix your clothes."

Lavi complied then slowly stood up. He was a little unsteady on his feet. But nowhere as unstable as Kanda. He practically collapsed upon standing and Lavi moved quickly, tripping over his feet, but caught him.

"Le' go! I can walk!" Kanda said and pushed against Lavi. He staggered as the redhead let him go and ended up grabbing onto the arm of the person he had just let go of. "...Fine." Kanda wrapped an arm around Lavi's neck and together they stumbled out of the room. Lavi let out a small chuckle that sounded more like a girlish giggle. Allen had already left the room and the two could see him at the bar, getting another bottle of something.

"You two are too slow," he complained and took a drink straight from the bourbon bottle. He scrunched up his face as it made it's way down his throat, swiftly clearing away the flavor of Kanda's cum that still lingered in his mouth.

"You...still drinking," Lavi said.

"You both are just too easy to out-drink," Allen stated and left the bar. By the time Lavi and Kanda had made it to the lift—both of them were glad they didn't have to make it up the stairs—Allen had already disappeared. He had probably taken the stairs.

"How does he do it?" Kanda mumbled. Lavi giggled. "What? Shu' up!"

"I dunno how he can. Maybe his Innocence?" he replied. They both swayed as the lift moved up and staggered out when the doors opened. Lavi was starting to laugh even more, another arm snaking around Kanda's body. Kanda struggled half-heartedly and opened the door.

Allen had taken his vest off, and had already finished nearly all of the bourbon. There was  _finally_  a light flush on his pale cheeks and he smiled, that same sweet smile had done when they were still down in the parlor. "You took a while, didn't you?"

Lavi noticed that Allen's shirt was halfway undone and his stomach flipped in anticipation. Why was he excited? He had had sex before. But this felt completely different. He didn't even know if they were going to do anything. "Well. Neither of us wanted to, ya know, go up th' stairs an' the lift ain't quite as fast."

Allen sat down on the bed. "Of course," he said.

Kanda finally let go of Lavi, pushing the redhead away from him. Lavi staggered and caught himself on the wall. "That wasn't very nice, Yu," he whined.

"Shut up," Kanda said, sitting down on the nearest bed. It so happened to be the same bed that Allen was also sitting on. He looked at him through partially lidded eyes for a moment before looking away. Kanda didn't even notice.

"Well," Lavi said. "Kanda ha' his first blowjob, but he's still a virgin."

Kanda growled at him, shooting a glare over at the other Exorcist who was now sitting on the floor. "We could fix that, ya know?" Lavi couldn't believe he was the one to suggest it. Especially when Allen was starting to act more and more like one of those Incubus he had read about.

Kanda's gaze lost all anger. His jaw dropped slightly to stare at Lavi in obvious shock. "Th' fuck you talking 'bout? How? Aren't any girls I see." He shifted a little. He was obviously unaware of what could happen with another guy.

Lavi finally noticed that Allen was no longer sitting next to Kanda. He had disappeared into the bathroom. Lavi grinned widely and got to his feet. He stepped over to the bed and sat down beside Kanda, scooting close so that they were pressed together. "Well." He looked over at the closed bathroom door. Kanda followed his gaze. Understanding only seemed to dawn on the samurai's face when Allen reentered the room, body swaying more than normal.

"What? What? How? No. I won't. He's a  _moyashi_. How'd he even. No," Kanda said, eyes still on Allen. Allen's eyebrows rose as he heard Kanda splutter.

"What are we talking about?" he asked. Again with the sweet smile that curved his lips, the wide eyes. He was the picture of innocence if there ever was one. But Lavi had this creeping feeling that Allen knew  _exactly_  what they were talking about.

"I'm sure he's capable. Experienced, even," Lavi said.

"Experienced in what?"

"Oh, you know." When Allen continued to look at him expectantly, he continued, "Have sex with a guy!"

"Oh. Yes," Allen said simply and calmly. "Of course."

Kanda's eyes widened even more. He gaped at the silver-haired boy before turning to Lavi, who was grinning widely. He wanted to do it. So badly. It hurt just thinking of how hot it would be to  _embrace_ Allen. He hoped that Kanda would give in. Or pass out from the alcohol and Lavi and Allen could continue from that kiss.

Kanda's mouth was dry. "I..." He was thinking hard on this. "Okay."

Allen's face split into a smile. Not an innocent one, but not a devilish one either. He undid his shirt slowly and let it slide from his body.

"Come here," Lavi said. He noticed that Allen was still wearing his glove on his left hand. Was Allen still self conscious? It was more likely that he wanted to 'spare' them from having to look at the disfigured flesh. Allen got onto the bed, sitting on bent knees. "Why're you still wearing that glove?"

"So you don't have to deal with it," Allen said simply.

Lavi looked at him for a moment. "We don't care. Do we, Yu-chan?" He looked over at Kanda, who shook his head a little bit. This surprised the other two, but Lavi was able to keep that hidden. Allen wasn't. He stared at the dark haired exorcist for a long moment, until his attention was drawn to Lavi's hand. It was traveling from his shoulder down his arm, until he reached the glove, which he pulled off. His fingers brushed across the top of Allen's hand lightly in the process.

"Ohh god," Allen moaned, fingers of his left hand twitching some. Kanda stared. Lavi's eye widened then grinned.

"Is it sensitive?" he asked in a low voice. Allen didn't answer so Lavi took his hand, and brought it to his lips. He licked one of Allen's fingers before taking it into his mouth. Allen's eyes widened and he gripped the bed with his free hand. "So it is..." he traveled up to the top of his hand. He paused then licked the Innocence-cross that glittered in the middle of his hand.

"Oh god Lavi stop," Allen gasped out. "Ah." The way Allen's back arched made Lavi shiver. He pulled back and dropped Allen's hand. The young man panted softly, bracing both hands on the bed. He looked up a little and watched as Lavi pulled his shirt off. Then his pants. Allen only paused for a second before slipping from his own pants, tossing them aside. Allen was just as hard as Lavi. His hand was extremely sensitive when he was turned on.

"Yu, it's not gonna work with you wearing clothes," Lavi said and moved closer to him. Allen had slipped over onto the other side of him. Lavi's hands slid under Kanda's shirt, making Kanda grunt, and pulled it over his head. Allen was already working at his pants skillfully. "I think you're gonna have ta get them off y'self."

Kanda did as Lavi suggested and pulled them off. He shifted, glancing away from the two of them to fix his gaze on the floor. He was nervous about this whole thing. He didn't know what to expect. For once he was the least experienced one and he didn't like how it felt. A moment later his attention was drawn up from the floor when Allen let out another loud gasp, that turned into a low groan a moment later.

Lavi had returned his attention on Allen's left arm. And it made Allen shudder. He gripped the bed with a hand, legs falling apart a little bit. Lavi looked up at Kanda and grinned widely at how he was staring so openly. "If we're gonna do this, we gotta make him ready. We don' wanna hurt our little Allen, do we?"

Kanda watched as Lavi ran his free hand—the other kneading steadily against the cross on Allen's hand—and brushed his lips. Allen parted them slightly as he moaned again and Lavi pressed them into his mouth. Kanda didn't know why, but it was very erotic. He couldn't tear his gaze from the way Allen had started to suck on Lavi's digits, moving them around his mouth.

He shifted closer to the pair, feeling rather left out. He had never really felt this way either, but he did right now and he wanted to change that. After a moment of debating with himself in his inebriated mind, he reached out and touched Allen's leg.

Allen's eyes opened and made eye contact with Kanda. The strength and confidence in his gaze made Kanda continue up his leg slowly, feeling the soft skin beneath the pads of his fingers. It felt nice. Human contact actually felt nice. He couldn't back down now. He moved closer and touched Allen's hardened member.

"Ah!" Allen gasped out, eyes closing for a moment. Lavi pulled his fingers from the younger's mouth. They were slick enough. He positioned himself so Allen was leaning against him and spread those pale legs even more. Kanda had started to pump Allen, causing Allen's head to fall back onto Lavi's shoulder in a moan.

"Ready for this?" he whispered in his ear. Kanda glanced up, unsure of what was going on. He saw Allen give a small nod and to Kanda's surprise, Lavi pressed his slick fingers into Allen's ass. Allen's back arched in pleasure. "You're taking me in so easily..."

"Shut up," Allen breathed out. "Oh god." Kanda was staring. He couldn't help it. He stared as Lavi's fingers pressed deeper into the Exorcists body.

"Yu, wanna take over?" he asked, looking up. Kanda blinked several times then shifted closer. "Gimme your hand." Kanda gave him his hand, and was shocked when Lavi did what he had made Allen do a moment before, licking and sucking at his fingers until they were covered in saliva. "There."

Lavi's fingers left Allen's body. Allen let out a soft mewl at the lost pleasure, but was silenced with a deep kiss. Kanda paused then pressed his fingers into Allen like he had seen Lavi do. To his surprise he didn't meet that much resistance and Allen's back arched a little. He gave up being confused and let go of the fact that he didn't know much about these things and leaned down, capturing one of Allen's pert nipples in his mouth.

"Ngh," Allen groaned through the open-mouthed kiss. Lavi slid his tongue into Allen's mouth. "God...oh. Nh!"

Kanda moved his fingers in and out of Allen with more confidence. The moans that the two were getting out of the youngest were turning him on even more. He pressed his fingers even deeper and brushed something inside Allen. Allen's entire body tensed and Kanda pulled back slightly to watch him break from the kiss with a cry. His body arched up and he came, splattering both himself and Kanda with his seed.

"Wow, Yu. You're good at that," Lavi said. Allen panted softly and opened his eyes to look at them both in turn. "Come on Allen, turn."

Allen rolled over, still breathless, until he was on his hands and knees. He slid down to his elbows and Lavi sat back so Allen could reach his cock easier. Lavi set a hand on Allen's head as he took hold of his enlarged member. He leaned down and started to suck at the tip of Lavi's cock slowly, eyes closed. Lavi closed his eyes for a moment as well. Damn Allen was good at that. He opened his eyes and looked at Kanda.

"He's waiting," he said with a large grin.

Kanda looked back at how Allen was positioned. He was wide open. He rocked onto his knees and gripped one of Allen's milky hips and held his cock steady as he pressed it against Allen's twitching hole. Allen shuddered a little but tried to focus on the cock filling his mouth. Lavi nodded to Kanda.

The next few seconds were filled with the most amazing pleasure Kanda had ever felt as he pushed into Allen's accepting body. It was a little tight. It was very hot. And it felt amazing. He let out a low grown as Allen's back arched as he was filled.

"Allen, don't get too distracted," Lavi said, brushing hair from his face. Allen let out a soft whine and started to suck harder at Lavi, taking him deeper into his mouth.

Kanda slowly started to thrust into Allen. He couldn't believe how good it felt to be in him. Gradually he rocked in deeper, until he was fully sheathed with each thrust. Allen was gripping the blankets hard with his free hand, eyes closed. He let out loud moans through Lavi's cock and deepthroated him. He swallowed against Lavi.

"Fuck, Allen," Lavi groaned out. "That feels amazing." Allen looked up at him, eyes shining with pleasure then closed his eyes once more, letting out a loud moan.

"Hn," Kanda moaned, gripping Allen's hip even tighter. His grip was bruising but he couldn't control himself. Allen responded by pressing his hips back, forcing him deeper.

Lavi thrust up into Allen's mouth, body trembling slightly as the orgasm overtook him. Allen pulled back a little and his face became victim to Lavi's cum. He closed his eyes, mouth half open in a pant. He tensed a little.

Kanda let out a loud groan, thrusts becoming uneven and rough. Allen let out a euphoric cry, letting himself drop to his chest, breathing into the blankets. Lavi reached over and took Allen's trembling left hand, starting to rub circles into the sensitive flesh. Allen choked down a scream as the added pleasure pushed him over the edge. His back arched, every muscle in his body tensing, as his second climax washed over him. The tightness caused Kanda to lose it as well and he released deep inside Allen.

Allen slid down onto his stomach, panting hard into the blankets as Kanda pulled his still thick cock from his body. He was trembling slightly from the orgasm. It had been a very powerful one and it had felt amazing. Slowly he sat up, feeling some of Kanda's seed leaking from his body and shuddered.

Kanda was sitting back, panting hard. His hair had fallen from its usual pony-tail and cascaded down his back, sticking to his sweaty skin. He looked at Allen and smirked a little. Allen rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile. He had just  _deflowered_  Kanda. He felt satisfied with this accomplishment.

He let out a startled gasp as he felt fingers enter him and braced himself on the bed, leaning over slightly. "Lavi," he gasped out, glancing over his shoulder.

"Sorry Sprout, bu' you're so dirty," he said with a wide grin and pressed his fingers deeper. He shifted closer and spoke into Allen's ear. "Do ya think ya could go again? I wanna see how good you are..."

Allen's back straightened slightly, panting as Lavi continued to finger him. He was slowly becoming hard once again. His lust-filled gaze fell on Kanda, who was watching them with wolf-like eyes. "H-he's gonna be jealous," he puffed out, raising a hand to wipe some of the cum off. He licked it off his hand, sucking at his own finger to stifle a soft moan.

"Well, he could, ya know,  _join in_ ," Lavi said. His voice had lowered to a very sexual, husky growl and that in itself caused Allen to let out a soft moan. "Can you  _take both of us?_ "

Allen let out a gasp. "B-both?"

Kanda's eyes widened as he heard Allen. He hadn't been able to hear Lavi's murmur so he didn't quite know what was going on. And then Allen's face turned into a smirk. It was a game again, a bet. And Allen didn't lose bets. He never did.

He pulled away from Lavi's hand, getting to his knees with his legs spread. He was decorated with spots and splatters of cum; dribbling down his thighs, on his stomach, neck and face. He had licked everything off his lips. "I b-bet I could," he panted out. "Since you're  _challenging_ me..."

"Alright then," Lavi said with a grin that crossed his entire face. He blew some stray strands of hair out of his way. "How about this...Kanda, come closer."

Allen found himself in between the two kneeling Exorcists. He was facing Kanda. He reached up and grabbed Kanda's face with both hands, kissing him hard as he felt the two get situated. He was nervous. He hadn't ever done this before. But he was sure he could do it. Kanda kissed back with a growl and gripped one of his thighs, pulling his leg up over his own hip.

"One at a time, or together?" Lavi asked in Allen's ear.

"Whichever," he breathed against Kanda's lips before Kanda kissed him again. He tensed briefly as he felt the heads of both of their cocks against his skin then forced himself to become as relaxed as he could.

"We gotta go slow," Lavi said. Allen gripped Kanda's bicep tightly, preparing himself. Slowly, the two thrust into Allen.

"Oh god!" Allen cried out loudly, head falling back onto Lavi's shoulder. "Fuck." His back was arched, grip on Kanda's arm painfully tight. "S-so...much." He felt them slide deeper into his body. He was completely stuffed. He tried to push away the twinges of pain. Having two large cocks inside him was a lot to handle.

"Can we move, Moyashi?" Kanda said, speaking against Allen's throat. Allen swallowed generous breaths of air, trying to stop his head from spinning, then nodded.

When the two of them started to thrust into him, Allen whined. They were going slow. He was grateful for that. He didn't even know if they could handle going faster right now. Lavi bit lightly at Allen's neck, panting something about it being tight.

The friction that was produced by forcing Allen to take both he and Kanda was driving Lavi insane. Especially when they shifted separately, causing even more of that lovely heat and movement. He couldn't help it as he started to plunge deeper and faster.

Kanda matched the pace with his own thrusts deep inside Allen. He shifted closer so that Allen was pressed against the two of them and claimed the silver-haired boy's mouth once again in an aggressive kiss.

Allen felt like he was going to die. The pain was still there, but instead of detracting from the pleasure, it seemed to magnify it. He had a passing thought that maybe he was a masochist but that and every other thought was driven from his mind as they impaled his entrance with deep, hard thrusts. He jerked away from the kiss that Kanda had initiated, unable to breath and instead wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck tightly.

He cried into Kanda's neck, unable to stop himself as his nails clawed at his partner's bare back.

Kanda didn't wince at the sharp nails that crossed his back but he was pretty sure the assault on his back by Allen's left hand had left him bleeding. Those black nails were much,  _much_ sharper than normal nails, and even harder than that. But he didn't mind. It would heal. And the intense pleasure more than made up for it.

He was startled when Lavi pulled him closer by fingers tangled in long locks and kissed him just as hard as he had kissed Allen moments before. Kanda found that he didn't mind and reacted with just as much enthusiasm as Lavi.

"Ahhh!" Allen screamed, body tensing. He couldn't take much more of this. "Oh! Kanda! Lavi! Oh  _fuck_! Ahhhh I'ma d-die...Oh god."

Kanda paused a little, hearing Allen cry out into his neck. "He's gonna cum," Lavi panted against his lips. "It's fine." He thrust in harder and Kanda, unable to deny the pleasure that it was giving him, joined Lavi in the quick and uneven penetrations of Allen's body.

Allen pushed back against Kanda's chest, pressing back into Lavi as he howled in pleasure—a long, drawn out cry as he came.

Lavi's face screwed up and he gasped loudly as Allen tightened. The scream alone could have set him off; it was filled with such pleasure that he couldn't help but moan and bite into Allen's white neck. His release was a moment later, joined an instant later by Kanda. Together they filled Allen to the brim with cum. Their continued thrusts to ride out their climaxes had Allen writhing between them, spots clouding his vision.

They pulled out in unison and all collapsed onto the bed. Lavi ended up falling off because of the beds size but found he didn't really care and lay there, one leg still on the mattress, as he panted.

"He blacked out," came Kanda's voice from the bed. With difficulty, Lavi sat up and looked onto the bed. Sure enough, Allen's eyes were closed, chest rising and falling rapidly.

"He'll come 'round."

Kanda relaxed, an arm under Allen, and closed his eyes as he regained his breath. He had never known that sex would be so amazing. He felt extremely relaxed. And he wanted  _more_. "Lavi."

"Hmm?" Lavi had gone back to laying down on the plushly carpeted floor, eye closed. He fixed his eyepatch.

Kanda swallowed his pride. "Is it bad if I want more?"

Lavi grinned. " 'Course not. But lets wait 'till he wakes up..."

Allen didn't take long until he regained consciousness. He was out of it but very giddy. They relaxed, having another glass or two of the alcohol Allen had brought up with him before continuing. Sometime during the night, they ended up on the floor. By the end of it, all three were sticky and exhausted. They ended up falling asleep in a pile on the floor, Lavi having pulled blankets haphazardly over them from the beds.

-o-o-o-

Lavi groaned loudly and rolled to the side, hands going to his head. He should not have tried to out-drink Allen. He had the worst headache he had had in a very long time. He rolled a little more, and felt a body next to him. He opened his eye, squinting in the weak light that was coming in through the window, to see Kanda beside him. Kanda grunted as Lavi rolled into him and he pushed him away. "Get off," he grunted.

Kanda wasn't a morning person. Lavi doubted he had a hangover, but he still wasn't a morning person. Lavi sat up slowly, muscles aching. He felt uncomfortably dirty.

It was only when Kanda had sat up as well did they both realize that Allen was not in the room. Lavi looked around with confusion, then realized the shower was going. He smiled slightly and laid back down on the ground, dragging a pillow under his head.

"I can't believe I did that," Kanda said. He was obviously speaking to himself. Lavi opened his eye and looked at him.

"But you enjoyed it. Thoroughly."

Kanda sent him a glare that showed Lavi that he actually did still have a headache, even though he healed exceptionally fast. But Kanda didn't deny it. He leaned against the side of the bed and together with Lavi, listened to the sounds of the shower.

Allen was in there for a very long time. Lavi wasn't surprised. Allen had been  _filled_. Multiple times. All night. It would take a while to get to an acceptable state of cleanliness. Finally the shower stopped. They both looked up.

Allen came out of the bathroom in a towel. He wasn't walking normally. He showed no signs of a hangover though and looked fully awake. But the look in his eyes was rather dark. Like he regretted letting them do what they had done.

"...Sorry Allen," Lavi said sheepishly, sitting up. "It got a little out of control."

Kanda was silent for a moment. "Yeah. Sorry."

The tenseness in Allen slowly relaxed and he gave a soft, true smile. "It's alright. I enjoyed it."

**Author's Note:**

> I would definitely like some feedback! And if you don't like a couple different things in here, well...Ah well.


End file.
